Bits and Pieces
by Life-Is-Insanity
Summary: Bits and Pieces of everyday life in Amity Park. Ranging from Pre-Mystery Meat to Post-Phantom Planet.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Wrote these little moments of life because they were bouncing around my skull and won't leave me be. Hopefully I can get back to finishing my other stories, now that I've cleared my head a little._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom. Simple as that. Enjoy!_

* * *

1. "I don't care if it was the Box Ghost fault, Danny! Just clean it up before Mom and Dad get home!"

2. For the first few days after the accident, Danny avoided walking past mirrors; he was fearful that the green-eyed, white haired ghost would be staring back at him.

3. Being a few hundred feet in the air, Amity Park spread out bellow, and a glorious sunset lighting the sky was amazing; the one thing that made it perfect, though, was the fact she was curled up in the arms of the one she truly loved.

4. Jazz was fuming; it was one thing to have everything in the house anti-ghost something or other, but anti-ghost proof _bed sheets?_

5. "Dude, you got Clockwork to help you with your history report? Isn't that cheating? More importantly, _why didn't you take me with you?"_

6. _To Kill a Mockingbird, _thought Mr Lancer, staring down at Paulina Sanchez's curly handwriting, _haven't I marked enough essays with Danny Phantom as the topic?_

7. Maddie quietly tinkered with an Ecto-ray gun, as Jack loudly blathered on about ghost. Jazz's nose was in a large book, barely paying attention, and Danny looked ready to fall asleep in his cereal bowl. Just another, regular Saturday morning in the Fenton household.

8. Why learn to drive, when the whole sky was open to him?

9. Tucker sometimes felt cheated; Danny had the awesome powers and Sam had the brains. What did he have?

10. They laid next to one another, panting slightly, the bed sheets in a tangle and their clothes strewn all over the floor. Both were quiet, do embarrassed to look one another in the eye, thinking over what they had just done.

11. Her baby boy may be the saviour of the world but it always managed to bring a smile to Maddie's lips every time he called her in to kill a spider.

12. Vlad had money and power. He knew the biggest people, got in to the most important parties and with a the flourish of his pen (or the use of his ghost powers) got anything he wanted. The one thing he truly wanted, though, was a family and it was with all the more reason to hate Jack Fenton.

13. Dash may be the star quarterback, hero of every football game, with every girl in school drooling over him; but he wanted real friends, like Fenton had.

14. _It would have happened sooner or later_, thought Valarie, watching Danny and Sam from across the school cafeteria. Both had their hands clasped together and were having a whispered conversation. She just wished that it was her instead of Sam.

15. A few hours after the world had been saved, Jack sat on the edge of his bed staring at his son as he told them everything about the past four years. He did not feel anger at being continuously lied too, stupidity for not figuring it out sooner nor shame for all the times he could have seriously hurt Danny. He simply swelled with pride as he listened to everything his son had accomplished.

16. Danny had begged Clockwork to erase his sister and friends memories of his future-self and sobbed with relief when the Master of Time agreed to do so.

17. "I can't believe him, the dirty pig! He actually passed a law for mini-skirt Fridays! _Tucker!"_

18. Life was good when he could put his feet up, eat a bowl of ice-cream and play _Doom _with Sam and Tucker.

19. Even though she had managed to get into Harvard, Jazz was reluctant to go. What if Danny needed her?

20. It was lucky Danny was half-ghost or else he would have gotten a good thrashing from Mr Manson for being caught in bed with his daughter.

21. Maddie was amazed when Danny finally agreed to take her into the Ghost Zone and all she could do for a full ten minutes, her son floating patiently beside here, was stare.

22. After the accident, Sam spend two full days locked in her room, sobbing her heart out. She had come so close to killing her best friend. But a call from Mrs Fenton, worriedly asking her if she won't mind coming over to cheer a depressed Danny up, made Sam pull herself together. She needed to be strong for her best friend and help him through this.

23. "Sam, I swear to God that if this is a trick and that's not actually the new PDA 9000, I'm posting the picture of you wearing the pink frilly dress from tenth grade all over the school!"

24. Valarie felt free when ever she was riding around on her board; every worry, dilemma, or discouraging thought was left behind on Earth as she soared through the skies.

25. Danny figured that he should have told his parents gently about Danielle, instead of bluntly stating she was his clone made by Vlad.

26. Tucker was in denial after the accident; there was no such thing as ghost nor could a human become half of one. But when he went to visit Danny, a full week later, reality came crashing down on him. There was no hiding from the fact that his best friend would pop in and out of side at random, fall _through _his bed, and change uncontrollably from the raven haired, blue-eyed person he had known since kindergarten to a snow-white haired, glowing green-eyed ghost.

27. Jazz gently hugged her brother late at night as he cried onto her shoulder, sobbing about the difficulties of the life he had chosen to lead. She could to nothing more than murmur reassurance and stroke his thick, black hair in comfort.

28. He may be the hero of Amity Park but his hero would always remain, without a doubt, Jazz.

29. Money exchanged hands throughout the student body of Casper High when it become clear that Danny Fenton and Sam Manson were finally going out.

30. He banged against the edges of his accursed prison, managing to create a reasonable sized dent, but failing to break the metal of the Thermos; he would escape, all in due time, and make sure that Danny Fenton's future lead to him.

* * *

_March 25 2010_

_Hmmm…I actually can't believe I managed to write thirty of these things. I'm amazed at myself. Hopefully they were all right._

_Review, please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: I dislike writing second chapters. To me, there like the sequel to a film; never as good as the first._

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom. Simple as that. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

1. Maddie went in with guns a blazing; how dare that psycho Warden lock her baby up!

2. Jazz received a slight shock when she return to her dorm room, only to find Danny relaxing on her bed flickering aimlessly through one of her textbooks; she was touched when she learned that he had simply flown across the country because he missed her.

3. When Danny became aware that he could fly, he attempted to take flight from the top of a building; luckily he managed to stop three feet from the ground.

4. Maddie, more or less, swooped down upon Danielle in a hurricane of maternal instinct; she was now one of _her _children.

5. Paulina was filled with jealous rage; the Ghost Boy was _her _love, not the Goth Girls! How dare she steal him!

6. Danny avoided Sam's glance for what felt like the tenth time that day; he couldn't bring himself to look into her purple eyes. Because every time he did, he was back on the high wire, ready to send Sam falling to her death. Because every time he did, he was filled with shame and guilt at not caring that he had been about to kill the one he loved.

7. Jack stood in the middle of the kitchen, eyes narrowed in concentration; where would she have hidden the fudge this time?

8. Tucker slumped down in his chair, exhausted but happy. His feet hurt like hell and there was a painful stitch in his side but at least this time he had managed to make it five feet into the girls locker room before being spotted.

9. "Sam, please,_ please, _for all that is good and holy, just drop it, okay? Remember the last time you tried to change something at school? For all we know, there could be a ghost janitor out there that'll attack the school if we have all the cleaning products changed to eco-friendly ones."

10. Maddie smiled at the old drawing she held; a stick figure with messy black hair, blue eyes and a red cape around its neck was drawn in crayon, the unmistakable scrawl of a child proclaiming _Danny the Superhero. _

11. Sam sat as still as a statue on the Fenton's front porch, hands clasped against her mouth, eyes fixed on the sky that was still the Ghost Zone. _Please, _she begged, _please let him come back. _

12. Danny sighed to himself; he wished Paulina would stop it with the love notes.

13. Vlad released Ecto-blast after Ecto-blast in his fury; his plans had once again been spoiled by that brat pawn Danny Fenton.

14. "I give it thirty seconds before Danny realizes his pants are going intangible again."

15. Danny smiled in triumph; he should have realized sooner, if a ghost portal could take you anywhere in the world, why not one to the moon?

16. It was a wonder Danny wasn't suspended from school, considering all the property he had destroyed during the first month with his newly required 'gift'.

17. Valarie stared in shock; _Those _were Sam's parents?

18. It was apparent where Jazz got her aim from, after Jack had handled the Fenton Thermos for the first time; luckily, it only took an hour to release Danny.

19. Mr Lancer smiled as he scribbled an _97% _at the top of Danny Fenton's essay; finally, the boy had shown his potential.

20. "You can't go invisible while playing hide and seek, Danny! Its cheating!"

21. She was going to kill the rest of him, Jazz decided, slowly and with a rusty pitchfork; because sitting in the middle of the school cafeteria, tattered and worn, was Bearbert, there for all the world to see.

22. Huh. He didn't know Sam had a tattoo there.

23. Danny and Sam could complain all they wanted; Tucker wasn't leaving until he got the new PDA 3000, even though it wasn't out for another two days.

24. Danielle stood nervously in the school hallway, clutching the straps of her new backpack, and wishing she could be anywhere but here. Why had she allowed Danny to talk her into this?

25. To say Jack was ecstatic when he learnt all his ghost weaponry worked was like saying Vlad was a fruit loop.

26. Maddie didn't care had it had gotten there; all she wanted to know why was the glowing, green puppy was drooling all over her couch.

27. "Oh, God! Please tell me I didn't just see Ember and Skulker _kissing!_"

28. Paulina gingerly poked her black eye; that was the last time she surprised Danny Fenton with a kiss in front of his Goth freak of a girlfriend.

29. Tucker winced as he heard vomit it the bottom of the bucket; Poor Danny. It probably wasn't pleasant to re-taste Dashs' dirty jock strap.

30. He contemplated staying in bed, eyes on the alarm clock that flashed _2:34 am. _It was tempting, the possibility of a full nights sleep. Besides, his parents were fully capable of handling a ghost attack. So why shouldn't he? But, as always, Danny rose from his comfortable bed and went ghost. There was a town to save.

* * *

_May 30 2010_

_And thirty more. _

_Review, please!_


End file.
